


can't you hear me knocking

by Anonymous



Series: FFH Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy Mentors, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Ulterior Motives, Young People Being Manipulated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quentin leans closer.





	can't you hear me knocking

**Author's Note:**

> ripped the title from a rolling stones song.
> 
> this is pretty mild but that being said, i assumed peter was 18 in ffh.

"I—I really like her," Peter stammers, stumbling over his words, cheeks reddening prettily in the dim light of the bar.   
  
Quentin leans closer. "What's her name, kid?"   
  
"Michelle," Peter says, eyes lighting up like a pinball machine. "She's really... She's just really great. Amazing. _Perfect_."  
  
Quentin teases out a laugh, trying to sound interested without sounding _too_ interested. Peter is, after all, a teenager. Wouldn't want to look _too_ invested in the kid's love life.  
  
"You asked her out yet?" Quentin asks.  
  
Peter's eyes widen. "Oh, gosh. No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I get all—" Here Peter waggles his fingers in the air to indicate _something_, Quentin's not really sure. "Tongue-tied."  
  
"Here's what you do," Quentin says, moving in even closer, dropping his voice and lowering his eyes to Peter's lips.   
  
When Quentin lifts his eyes back up to meet Peter's, he sees that the kid's noticed him looking.   
  
"Yeah?" Peter asks, leaning in to meet Quentin.  
  
Quentin rests a hand lightly over Peter's, stroking his pulse with his thumb. "Tell her..." Quentin closes his hand gently around Peter's. "I really like you. Why don't we go out sometime?"  
  
Peter squirms on his stool next to Quentin. "Yeah?"  
  
"Then you move in for the kill," Quentin says. Peter gives him an alarmed look, eyebrows lifting. "That's when you go for the kiss."   
  
Quentin gives Peter his best attempt at a disarming smile. Peter's eyes drop to his lips, then dart away.   
  
"I don't know..." The kid sounds indecisive. "Seems to be going kinda fast."  
  
"She won't know what hit her," Quentin croons, still stroking his thumb over Peter's wrist.   
  
_And neither will you when I'm done with you, kid_.


End file.
